Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2 = \dfrac{x}{4}$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $4$ $ 2 {\cdot 4} = \dfrac{x}{4} {\cdot 4} $ Simplify: $8 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{4}} \cdot \cancel{4}$ $x = 8$